Sable Antelopes
'Sable antelopes '''are antelopes that appear in ''The Lion Guard ''universe. They live in the Pride Lands. Appearance In the Real World Sable antelopes are compact, barrel-chested mammals with thick necks and long, recurved horns. Coloration in adult females ranges from chestnut brown to brownish-black, while males turn black when they mature. They have white underbellies and white markings on their faces, with a black stripe running down their muzzle. In ''The Lion Guard The sable antelopes shown in The Lion Guard ''share the build and body shape of real sable antelope, but lack the black muzzle stripe. All of them are the same shade of deep brown. Information Sable antelopes inhabit wooded savannas and grasslands, never too far from a water source. Their diet consists mostly of grass, though they also eat herbs and leaves. Lions, leopards, crocodiles, spotted hyenas, and humans are all predators of the sable antelope. Sable antelopes with defend themselves against predators using their horns. Female sable antelopes typically give birth to one calf at a time. History Bunga and the King The Lion Guard helps out a herd of sable antelope trapped in mud. Beshte pushes one out, and it trots onto dry land with two other antelopes. Bunga sits on the back of another while it honks, and Kion and Fuli pull its horns. They halt for a moment, and the antelope issues another honking sound. Kion soon leaves to investigate a sinkhole, and Beshte lifts the antelope out with his head. It honks once again. The Imaginary Okapi In the song You're Gonna Love It Right Here, a few sable antelopes are at the edge of the Watering Hole. Later, a herd is shown running across the Pride Lands. Janja's New Crew Janja, Nne, and Tano intentionally cause a sable antelope herd to stampede. The Lion Guard arrives and brings the antelope to a halt. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes The Lion Guard attempts to rescue a herd of sable antelopes lead by Bupu from their grazing grounds that are in great risk of flooding. The sable antelopes initially refuse to follow the guard's orders, but when Fuli asks them politely, they comply and run straight through the hippo lanes towards the other side. The Savannah Summit As leader of the sable antelopes, Bupu attends the Savannah Summit. While there, Makuu tries to bargain with Bupu, asking that his float sleep by their grazing grounds during the Dry Season. Bupu refuses twice, but later, seeing Makuu change his ways, Bupu relents, and offers him his grazing ground, competing with Vuruga Vuruga over where Makuu should stay. Rafiki's New Neighbors A young sable antelope named Mzaha is kicked out of Bupu's herd, and joins two other animals thrown out of their groups, Chama and Mzaha. After unintentionally causing havoc around the Pride Lands and trying to live next to Rafiki's Tree, Fuli persuades Bupu into letting him return. But when the rowdy youngster refuses to calm down, he leaves of his own accord to join up with his other friends. Although Rafiki rejects the group, they return to his tree when noticing that he and Makini are trapped in a fire that has enveloped the tree. They successfully save the mandrills, and announce that they have located a spot near Big Springs where they can live. They are invited by Rafiki to attend Makini's Painting Ceremony and they do. The Morning Report Bupu gets his horns stuck in a tree, where a yellow wagtail named Nyuni had set up a nest. While his impatient herd wait for their leader to get free, Zazu notices the sight and decides to add it to his Morning Report, embarrassing Bupu. When the Lion Guard finally get him free, Bupu travels with the branch (and yellow wagtail) still attached to his horns. Later, he is asked if they have seen Zazu. Although they have not, it is revealed that Bupu and Nyuni have become friends, with the bird informing Bupu of a wandering young sable antelope. The Kilio Valley Fire When Ma Tembo's herd loses their home Kilo Valley Kion asks Bupu if they can stay in their home. He agrees, but when the elephants start to spray themselves with dirt, Bupu deems their behavior unacceptable and kicks them out. Beshte and the Beast The Army of Scar sneaks up on some members of Bupu's herd. Ono moves them away while Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders to blow the Outlanders away. Pride Landers Unite! Bupu's herd is first seen runing because they thought that they saw a jackal. Kion tells them instead of runing to call for the guard. The lion guard soon gathers animals to help fight the Outlanders and protect the Pride Lands. At first they don't go get along Kion does a simple test on them. Bunga waits by a tree and the animals are suppose to run to him together. However only the Galagos make it. The other animals are all on top of each other. Kion asks Makuu to teach them how to fight while he, Bunga and Fuli teach members of Bupu's herd how to king. Things don't go well with Makuu and he and his float leave. Soon the Army of Scar comes and attacks Makuu's Watering Hole. Bupu's herd helps save it. After the battle Makuu thanks for their help and says that he will do the same for them when they need it. {| | data-source="pre"| The Queen's Visit Bupu's herd watches as Queen Dhahabu and her herd come into the Pride Lands and go up to Pride Rock. They join in on the fun when she sings "Prance With Me." The Fall of Mizimu Grove Bupu's herd watches as Timon and Pumbaa put on a show at Mizmiu Grove for Makini's Mpando Mpaya. Soon the Army of Scar comes to the party as uninvited guests. The Pridelanders work together and battels them. Soon Scar reveals himself and explains his plan to the Pride Landers. Everyone starts to panic and run while the Lion Guard calms them down. The sable antelopes and galagos head towards Poromoko Crevasse Fuli tries to slow them down. Bupu knocks Fuli off the cliff but she's okay and is glad that she remembered to say "please." Once the herds are calm everyone is not happy and are scared they claim that they want to leave. Simba feels bad for not telling them but he says he did it for a good reason. The next day everyone meets at Pride Rock for an annoucement. Kion tells everyone to come back to Mizimu Grove and he shows them Makini's baobab tree. Everyone decides to stay in the Pride Lands and watches the young mandrill plants her tree. Notable Sable Antelopes in ''The Lion Guard * Bupu's Herd * Bupu * Boboka * Boboka's Son * Sable Antelope #1 * Mzaha Category:Animals Category:Antelopes Category:Bovids Category:Mammals Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life Sable Antelopes